Air Force 7
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: Eric Camden is not a minister at a church in a small town called Glen Oak. He is the president of a country called the United States of America. After the election of their father, his 5 children are now trying to have the normal, modest life they grew up
1. Prologue: Meet the Camdens

Alright-I hope y'all like this story. I know that the idea is new, so you might not be all that open to it, but that's why I like it. Please R&R.

**Air Force 7**

**Prologue: Meet the Camdens**

Meet Eric Camden, 39 years old, president of the United States, husband, and father of 5.

Meet Annie Camden, 39 years old, first lady, wife, and mother of 5.

Meet Matt Camden, 16 years old, first son, oldest child of Eric and Annie Camden.

Meet Mary Camden, 14 years old, first daughter, oldest daughter of Eric and Annie Camden.

Meet Lucy Camden, 13 years old, first daughter, middle child of Eric and Annie Camden.

Meet Simon Camden, 10 years old, first son, youngest son of Eric and Annie Camden.

Meet Ruthie Camden, 5 years old, first daughter, youngest child of Eric and Annie Camden.

Air Force 7 is the chronicles of the lives of this first family. Eric was elected president on November 5, 1996. We first join the family on January 20, 1997-the day of Eric's inauguration.

"Congrats Dad." Matt walked up to his father and patted him on the back.

"Way to go Dad!" Mary exclaimed as she came up to them.

"Oh my gosh! Dad this is great!" Lucy squealed as she joined them.

"Good job Daddy." Ruthie said.

"So Dad-now that you're the president does this mean we get raises in our allowance?" Simon asked.

Annie laughed as she wrapped her arms around her husband. "May I have this dance?" she asked him.

"If it'll get me away from this lot then I'm yours for the night!" Eric exclaimed, his exasperation clearly apparent through this statement.


	2. Chapter 1: Tyler

Wow-the responses I'm getting for this story are a lot better than I had expected. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the prologue.

**Air Force 7**

**Chapter 1: Tyler**

Matt sighed as he walked over to the punch bowl where he planned to spend his entire evening. Despite the fact that he was now the president's son, his life was really starting to suck. His girlfriend, Deena Nash, had broken up with him a week ago claiming that she couldn't live in the limelight anymore. The press was always on top of him trying to press him for information. And to top it all off, he was here, at his father's inauguration ball, wearing a tux. Something he wouldn't be caught dead wearing. But now that his father was the president, he assumed that he would be wearing one a lot more often. Oh yes-his life could definitely not get any worse. But then again-could it really get any better either?

But then he turns his head and it stops on the face of a young girl. She couldn't have been older than 15-if that. But she definitely wasn't any younger than Lucy. She had curly, golden-blonde hair that reached about an inch past her shoulders. She had it pulled up into a half pony-tail with a diamond clip. She wore matching jewelry-a bracelet, necklace, and earrings. The only thing she didn't wear was a ring, much to Matt's pleasure. She was wearing a bright red, four-tiered, halter cocktail dress that's hem ran in a diagonal. The bottom point of the lowest tier lay about half an inch from her knee, along the bottom of each tier was thin gold trim. The bodice was ruched and had a fairly revealing neckline with three small diamonds running down the center. On her feet she wore matching bright red, open-toed, strappy stilettos. In her left hand she held a bright red silk clutch with gold embroidery-tRe.

Matt took a deep breath and poured two glasses of punch and walked over to the girl. "Um...hi." he said. "Punch?" he held out the glass in his left hand to her and to his great delight she took it.

"Thank you. You're Matt Camden, right?" she asked with a giggle. "I'm Tyler, Tyler Rosen. My dad is one of the senators of South Carolina. Kramer Rosen."

"Nice to meet you. My dad's the-" Matt started before Tyler cut him off.

"President-I know." she said.

The two of them just stood there as they drank their punch, their eyes never leaving each others.

"So..." Tyler said as she set down her glass on a nearby table and Matt did the same. "Do you wanna dance?" she asked.

"Well, um...I'm not that great a dancer." Matt replied. "But what the hell-why not?"

Tyler laughed and made her way over to a table across the room and handed her clutch to a young man about a year younger than Matt. He seemed pretty agitated at this action and handed it back to her.

"Tyler, I'm your brother, not your chauffer." he said.

"Yeah Jay, I know, but Tony's not here right now so you'll have to do." Tyler said laughing as she handed the clutch back to Jason and pulled Matt out onto the dance floor.

"How old is he?" Matt asked her, just out of interest.

"Oh-Jason?" Tyler asked and Matt nodded. "He's 14, same age as me. We're fraternal twins. You?"

"16." Matt said, pleased that Tyler wasn't that much younger than him.

"I love this song." Tyler spoke softly into Matt's ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder and began to sing. The song was L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole.

When the song was finished Eric stood up at the head table and asked everyone to please take their seats for dinner.

Matt kissed Tyler's cheek and walked her back over to her table where he kissed her again, this time on the lips, yet only briefly, and headed back to his own table.

"So..." Mary pried him for information. "Is this thing with Senator Rosen's daughter the real deal, a fling, or a rebound off of Deena Nash?"

Matt laughed at his sister's innocence as he turned to face her. "You want the honest truth?" he asked her. "I think I may be in love with her. She's beautiful, funny, smart, she can dance, she can sing, what else can a guy ask for?" Matt said smiling.

Mary just rolled her eyes and sighed as Lucy piped in.

"Well I think it's romantic." she said. "I wish I could be in love like Matt is."

Mary smirked as her eyes glazed over two very hot guys only three tables down. "Who knows Luce, maybe you can be. Both of us in fact. Two brothers at 12 O' Clock!"

Matt rolled his eyes before turning his glance away from his sisters and back to Tyler. Was Lucy right? Was he in love with Tyler Rosen? Could this relationship last?

Keep reading to find out!

**Next Time on Air Force 7:**

Mary and Lucy meet the men of their dreams.

Matt and Tyler exchange numbers.

Simon sets his eyes on the niece of the head of the first family detail branch of the secret service.

Ruthie gets into trouble.

Could things be anymore interesting?

Find out next time on AIR FORCE 7!


End file.
